I Luv You
by Xelly-chan
Summary: It's kinda pointless I guess."PigPig laughed."No it's not.To me at least."Mr.Kitty muttered blushing. sweet and chaste...for now.Rating will go up.


Mr. Kitty sighed, and stood from his crouched position behind a bush in front of Nipps room. Somehow peeping on the large breasted female had lost all its appeal. Lately he'd spend his time thinking about short soft brown hair, warm chocolate eyes and cute freckles. But there wasn't a girl like that, at least not that he knew of anyway...But if he concentrated an image would start to form and it always...always looked like.......

**PigPig.**

Which leads to rather confusing (yet strangely not _unpleasant_ thoughts), but instead letting the fantasy play out Spencer pushes it to the corner of his mind (which for an accomplished pervert such as himself is very difficult. But just as the many times before he goes straight to the source of it all just to convince himself it's the same old PigPig and that nothings changed. But each time the results are the same and he still dreams those not entirely strange dreams.

Mr. Kitty looked up at the (as usual) empty drive way of his best friend. Sighing Spencer trudged up to the doorbell, pressing it and hearing the telltale 'Ding-dong'. He listened to the hurried creak of someone running down stairs then the muffled sound of socked feet padding on hard wood. Spencer took a deep breath to calm his heartbeat which was going a little too fast.

'Calm the hell down! It's just PigPi--' Spencer's thought was cut off by the opening door. A chocked sound escaped his throut, and only one thought came to mind: must...not...._Molest_....!

Standing there in the doorway was Timmy (piggy) in a too big,long sleeved shirt that hung off one shoulder (just waiting to be marked) and hid shorts that showed off soft touchable legs, loose socks that bagged out at the ankle, topped off with the just-out-of-shower damp sheen and over all innocence......

The kid screamed _'Rape Me Please~'._

Gulping Spencer called forth all his self control and pushed past Tim and into the house. Steeling himself from the powerful uke attack the younger was unknowingly giving off, Spencer cleared his throat.

"-Ahem-So...uh...what, uh...what are ya doin?" Spencer winced, '_Smooth.'_

PigPig tilted his head and smiled cutely, "Nothing really. Just got out of the shower so sorry I'm all wet" he laughed, nibbling on kissable lower lip.

Mr. Kitty groaned gentelly, blood rushing to both southern (*wink*Me: What a naughty boy! Fantasizing about having your evil ways with my sweet Piggly! Kitty:*growl*We wouldn't have this problem if you stopped making him so damn molestable!! Me:Wheres the fun in that? Kitty:*sigh* perverted fangirls man...)and northern regieons. Tim frowned in concern at the deepening red tint in Spencer's face and moved in front said boy. Reaching up PigPig pulled the taller down to eyelevel (kitty's a full head taller) and pressed their foreheads together. All the while Spencer's heart jumped in his chest rapidly and he found himself focusing on those plump pink lips, dusty freckles, and the sweet smell of Tim's hair.

"Well your warm but you don't have a fever, still...are you feeling okay?"Tim looked up with large worried eyes.

Shaking out of it Spencer replied, "Dizzy and a lil' light headed,"sigh, "But fine otherwise."He finished with a wry smile.

Tim closed his eyes and brought his hands to his virile chest with a sigh "phew...I'm relieved. I'd hate it if something happened to you."Kitty through him a questioning look, which PigPig caught, "Well you see I hate it when bad things happen to you, all of you. Finch, you, Devil Lad...I mean you guys are my friends so I worry, ya know?"Chocolate eyes gazed softly at him

"Yeah...I get what you mean" came the quiet answer.

Tim gave a nervous giggle "but I guess worrying is kinda meaningless huh? I mean with the stuff we get ourselves into it seems a little pointless." he finished with a sheepish smile.

"It's not pointless. And it means something, at least to me it does."

PigPig looked up into reassuring blue eyes, pastel pink flooding his cheeks, a watery smile and giggle acompaning. Then Tim did something Spencer never expected, he stood on his tiptoes and placed a feathery kiss on the blondes cheek. Pigpig pulled away with a whispered thank you and walked to the stairs.

Mean while kitty stayed frozen, a hand pressed to his cheek in shock. He was right piglet hadn't changed. But that's the same reason he fell in love with him in the first place wasn't it? He, Spencer, resident perv was in love with the most _oblivious, niave, cute,_ _dork_ in the **world** and he didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Heh. Can't tell who's the bigger doofus here, you or me."Mr. Kitty whispered even has a lovesick grin overcame his features.


End file.
